Re:Chaotic: The Shadows Of Mellenadark
by Storyteller222
Summary: When a new player named Chaotic Master defeats Tom and new creatures show up on Perim what does it mean? Co op with a Ficion Press Author. The ReWritten version
1. A New player, And New Creature

_**AN:**__** Okay folks here is the ReWritten Version of **__**Chaotic: The Shadow Of Mellnadark**__** this one will be different from the original, main plot will be the same though. Without further ado let being the story.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic or any of the it's characters. Nor do I own any of the characters you will see here._**__

_**Chaotic: The Shadows Of Mellnadark**_

_**Chapter 1: A New player, And New Creatures.**_

A young man named Tom Majors was sitting with his friends in an interdimensional world known as Chaotic. Where players of the world's best trading card game can transform into their own creatures and battle in reality. To the real world, it's just a regular card game where people can upload their cards and battle with them online. However, when a player receives a code through the Chaotic online mail system, they think that when they enter it in their Chaotic Scanner they will get an Ultra-Rare card that no one else has, but really, it takes their game to a whole new level of fun.

Tom and his friends Payton, Kaz, Sarah were watching a Chaotic match of that was indeed interesting. It was Sam Shaddy a top notch underworld player vs. a player called Chaotic Master. Sam was Takinom an Underworlder and she/he was fighting against well nothing, Sam looked around and thought 'where is he? I have looked all over this place for five minutes and no sign of him' Sam got his answer when she/he got blasted by a beam of darkness.

"Found you!" Sam said in Takinom's voice

Sam then blasted the attacker but didn't hear anything to confirm it got hit. He looked around when "Stone Toxin!" Sam heard a voice say and then Takinom's wings were hit by some kind of ooze which turned them to stone

"What? No!" Sam said as he plumed to the ground getting coded, it then showed Sam back at the drome and his opponent he had blue eyes, brown hair, a heavy blue jacket, grey shirt, blue jeans and black shoes, he looked to be 15 years old.

"Thanks for the match Sam I had a blast" said the male

"I would like to know where you got that creature" Sam said with no emotion in his voice

"Sorry can't tell you it is a secret" Chaotic Master said as he went back to the port court

"I can't believe Sam lost to a beginner like him" Kaz said surprised

The group then saw Chaotic Master walking up to them but he got stopped by Clay one of the most slimiest Chaotic players you could meet

"Excuse me Chaotic Master but I would like have a trade for that creature of yours" Clay asked

"No" Chaotic Master refused and started walking away

"No? I can give you any of my Scans you want" Clay offered

"No and the answer will still be no matter what you have to offer" Chaotic Master then walked away leaving a stunned Clay. He then resumed walking to Tom and his friends and introduced himself to them.

"Hello Major Tom my name is Chandler Ritter, aka Chaotic Master I have been looking for good opponents for Chaotic matches and I saw that match you had the other day so I would like to have a Chaotic battle with you in a week what do you say?" Chandler asked

"Sure thing." Said Tom as he checked is Scanner that scheduled all their matches. "Ok we are all set."

"Great see you in a week" Chandler said as he walked away

After he was gone, Sarah, Kaz and Peyton looked at Tom with a serious looks.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tom asked.

"Tom you are going to need to bring your triple A game to with this time" Kaz replied.

"Kaz is right, you are going to need to take out all the stops to beat him" Sarah said.

"Is he that good?" Tom asked with a concerned look.

"GOOD?" They all shouted.

"He beat four of the seven codemasters!" Yelled Sarah

"And I've heard he's got creatures that no one else has!" Kaz shouted

"Yeah! He's got this blue dude that can disappear in the light" Said Peyton. He then concealed himself with his arms. "He also got this old dude that can fly! And this guy that's super strong! This other gu-."

"Peyton, calm down." Tom cut him off. "He can't be that good."

"Did you even listen to the fact that he beat four of the seven codemasters? Sarah Snapped.

Tom then showed some nervous signs in his eyes. "Yikes. That is good."

"Tom you got to have a crazy strategy if you even want a fifteen percent chance of beating him!" Said Peyton.

Do you guys really think we should be talking about strategy when Krystella and Klay are watching us?" Tom said as he turned his head towards another table in the port court. The group noticed they turned their heads quickly towards each other. They obviously were listening in on their conversation.

"Why don't we talk about this later guys." Tom said as he left the table and started walking off.

"Tom! Where are you going?" Kaz asked.

"I'm porting to Perim!" Tom replied. "I promised Maxxor I'd test this new Mugic for him in battle."

"Tom wait!" Kaz called as he ran up to him. "He is no laughing matter, he's one of the toughest Chaotic players ever!"

"So am I Kaz, don't worry I'll put up a decent fight against him." Tom replied as he stepped on one of the transport circles in the Transport Center in Chaotic, a part of Chaotic that can transport you to the world of Perim, a place that has the lives of the creatures of Chaotic. Players are allowed to transport there and scan any Creature, Battlegear, Mugic, or Location. Tom then pushed a button on his scanner and transported to Kiru City: The capital of the Overworld.

* * *

><p>However one night a fire ball descended from the heavens and came down on Perim it also split off into five parts and landed in different locations.<p>

* * *

><p>One week later, it was time for the match between Major Tom and Chaotic Master.<p>

"So Thomas?" Peyton asked in a mocking tone. "You ready to take on Chaotic Master?

"Don't worry guys! I've worked out my entire strategy and a backup plan, so there is no need to worry!" Tom replied as he made his way into the Imthor drone. Tom locked his scanner in place as he watched Chandler enter.

"Hello Tom, ready to get a major defeat?" Chandler asked.

"Don't count on it." Tom shot back as they built their armies. When they finished, Tom then saw the creatures that Chandler had. Without a doubt he never saw them before. Tom also noticed that Chandler had no Mugic on his board.

"Why didn't you put any Mugic on?" Tom asked.

Chandler shrugs and says "I work best without it"

"CHAOTIC MASTER, YOU WILL BE THE ATTACKER. ACTIVATE YOUR LOCATION RANDOMIZER" Instructed the Chaotic voice**. ****AN**_**: I don't really don't know who that voice is. Who knows maybe it's the codemaster but I don't know, so I'm calling him the chaotic voice. Since his voice is big, robotic, and booming he will be in all caps**_

Chandler then spun his Randomizer. "THE NEXT LOCATION: LIGHT'S HAVEN. CHOOSE YOUR ATTACKING CREATURE AND TARGET CREATURE"

"Xanker attacks Maxxor!" Chandler declared.

Tom and Chandler then touched their cards on the screen, and became creatures.

"You'd best be prepared Chandler. I've been working on my strategy all week." Said Tom in a perfect voice of Maxxor

"Sure, but Xanker knows Light's Haven like the back of his hands!" Chandler shot back in a deeper voice that is similar to his.

Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Payton were surprised on how much Xanker looked like Chandler

Xanker had pale skin, chest nut brown colored hair, he was wearing a strange light blue armor and had an odd symbol on his chest

Chandler exclaims "Let's get Chaotic"

A second later, Maxxor found himself in Light's Haven. It was a very strange place compared to Perim. The location was a castle and tower like structure and the only color was white.

Almost 10 seconds after looking at the scenery, Tom was then hit by a blast of energy blue colored energy.

"Finding you was easy, I just looked through the mirror." Chandler said.

Tom showed no hesitation as he fired a huge Flame Orb right at Chandler. However to Tom's dismay, Chandler had sliced it in half using a strange yellow sword and launched an energy attack right at Tom, knocking 20 energy off him. Tom tried firing Lavalanches in Chandler's path but Xanker had good reflexes as he dogged each and every one of them responding with an energy attack every time.

Back in the Port Court, Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton were watching the match in horror.

"Major T's in major trouble!" Peyton yelled.

"That Xanker creature is stealthier than I expected." Kaz said.

"At this rate, Tom will lose his Maxxor without even landing a hit on Chandler!" Sarah stated.

Tom knew he had to do something before all his energy was depleted. Tom then decided to use his Mugic.

"Song of Resurgence!" Tom yelled as the Mugic started playing.

Chandler responded immediately. He took out a mirror and said "Twilight Mirror" in a flash the Mugic went into the mirror and he then said "Dark Reflection" the mirror rose up and in a Mugic like fashion went over to Tom and hit him with a black blast coding Tom's Maxxor, thus ending the match.

Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Payton were shocked. Tom asks "H-how did you stop my Mugic from healing me and code me?"

Chandler smirked and explained. "I just used the Mirror of Twilight, a powerful mirror that can give you a good or bad reflection, when I used it on your Mugic it was absorbed into the mirror and it's Dark reflection was released back at you causing you to lose 30 energy rather gain 30 energy got that".

"WHAT?" Tom and his friends all yelled.

"I didn't even know that something like even existed!" Kaz panicked.

'What's he going to do now?' Sarah thought.

"You better get ready for more" Chandler said. "Because that was just one thing in my bag of tricks, so I predict this match will be over in no time." Tom had no idea what to do, he was in a bad situation. He was trapped.

_**AN:**__** Oh a cliffhanger this should be interesting like last time also if you have any creature ideas PM me and it might be accepted, any Storyteller signing off**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. A Battlegear Battle

_**AN:**__** Here is Chapter 2 of the ReWritten version; I hope you people enjoy it and this story is still special because it is written with an author from .**_

_**Chapter 2: A Battlegear battle and A New Creature?**_

Tom stood there thinking about what his next move was going to be. Obviously he couldn't defeat that Xanker creature at the moment. So maybe it would be better to attack one of his supporting creatures instead.

"MAJOR TOM. IT IS YOUR ATTACK. ACTIVATE YOUR LOCATION RANDOMIZER." The Chaotic voice instructed as Tom spun his Randomizer, and to his thanks, it stopped on Glacier Plains.

"Tangath Toborn attacks Alexander Geroniks!" Tom shouted as they both touched their cards and became their creatures.

"Please call him Dr. Gero." Chandler asks in an old but, very wise sounding voice.

Dr. Gero appears to be a 61 year old man, having sandy brown hair, a mid grey beard and olive green eyes. His attire consisted of a snow white lab coat, a dark green scrub, black jeans and red high tech looking boots.

"Whatever. Let's get Chaotic!" Tom shouted wanting to get on with the match.

* * *

><p>In Glacier Plains, Tom summoned his VileDriver which was the battle gear he had equipped to Tangath Toborn. Although the creature had no idea how to use it, Kaz had taught him every trick he used when he was Ulmar and used it in the Drones.<p>

To Tom's dismay, he soon saw a big green and red semi-advanced looking biplane heading straight towards him. Knowing that it was his opponent piloting that thing Tom started launching endless fire and energy blasts from his VileDriver, but like a pro Chandler managed to dodge each and every blast using Dr. Gero's superb flying skills.

"You're going to need a lot more skill than that if you want to land a hit on me!" Chandler shouted at Tom.

"Maybe so, but that plane can't fly forever!" Tom shouted back.

"You're right. It can't and it won't!" Chandler replies before calling out. "Rapid-Bot transformation!"

To Tom and his friends' horror, the biplane started changing. Its thrusters rotated 90 degrees so that they could become legs, the caughtpit retreated inside of the aircraft's body while its wing rotated becoming arms. From the front of the biplane came a robotic head, in short the semi-advanced biplane had transformed into a giant robot and now it could fight face to face with the VileDriver.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Underworld of Perim a creature named Takinom had been flying through. She had been ordered by her ruler, Chaor, had told her to search through the underworld to find any spies that were from the OverWorld Tribe, the Danians or the Mipedians. This had been an easy task due to her experience as a seeker. She spotted what looked like M'arrillian Coral Fighters attacking a Underworlder, she acted fast by using many fire attacks and drove the Coral Fighters back to the Deep Mines. She then went to check on the Underworlder but was surprised, the Underworlder had wings like she did but, his weren't the same size as hers. His skin was tan like the Chaotic Players, and from his head there were a pair of twin yellow horns. He was wearing a type of armor that was purple in color along with a helmet that came with a red visor which covered his eyes and two holes for his horns to stick through. Also there was a purple tail sticking out from his tail bone and his weapon was a strange grey blade of some kind.<p>

Takinom spots a trail of blood comes from his chest, she thinks. 'He must be wounded; I better take him back to Underworld City for medical attention.' She then picked the strange creature up and took him back with her to Underworld city.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the drome match Tom and Chandler have been fighting with their battle gear for fifteen minutes now and both of their vehicles had been taking a lot of damage but, it didn't stop until Tom had finally snapped.<p>

"You want to see skill? I'll show you skill!" Tom yells in frustration. He then uses the VileDriver to start running towards Chandler who saw what he was doing and tried to stop him by letting off rockets like there was no tomorrow, but Tom was dedicated on his goal. He then jumps out of the VileDriver.

"Coil Crush!" Tom yells as his arm extends and pierces through the center of the robot's chest plate. He then grabs Chandler, pulls him out of the machine and throws him a good distance away from it. This gave Tom enough time to destroy the strange battle gear using fire and earth attacks.

Feeling confident about his achievement Tom turns to Chandler and asks "Not so tough without your Robot huh?"

Chandler, without a word, then starts running away from Tom who starts attacking him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Tom's friends, Peyton exclaims "Yes! Without that crazy biplane robot that old man is useless!"<p>

"I don't think so look at Chandler's face." Sarah says. Her observation appears to be accurate because Chandler didn't look afraid of his situation. He just kept running and dodging Tom's attacks with a brave look on his face.

"He seems to know what he's doing." Sarah mutters but, then sees something important and points out "Check out that creature's wisdom!"

"500?" Kaz says surprised at the number "This is bad, he's probably leading Tom into a trap!"

* * *

><p>Back at the battle Tom kept chasing Chandler through Glacier Plains but, Tom had no idea what Chandler had prepared for him.<p>

"You're not getting away from me!" Tom shouts as he fires Flame Orb after Flame Orb at Chandler, but he kept dodging and avoiding each one of them. He appeared to be quite agile for an old man, but then finally he stopped appearing to be out of stamina.

"Give up yet?" Tom asked, hoping for a yes.

"Okay… you win Tom… you win…" Chandler replies appearing to be out of breath.

Satisfied with the answer Tom then charges towards Chandler to launch a Viperlash to end the fight, but unexpectedly Chandler jumps out of the way and Tom just runs right off the edge of the cliff!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tom screamed as he fell down Glacer Plains, but while he was falling he saw Chandler falling with him.

"I can't believe you fell for that Thomas!" Chandler laughs, he then stops and says "I hate to leave you falling, but I can fly thanks to Dr. Gero's special ability of multiple battle gear equipment!"

Tom watches as Chandler activates Dr. Gero's second Battle Gear, his Rocket Boots which, like a rocket, allows him to shoot up and out of danger leaving Tom to be coded.

The next thing Tom knew, he was back in the drone with Chandler. Tom growled. His friends were right, Chandler is one of the best Chaotic players he has ever faced and now it was Chandler's turn for an attack. Tom was going to use every last bit of strength he had in order to come close to beating him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the Underworld Chaor was currently in a rage. Ever since the failure of the last mission, which they had been very close to winning, he has been more brutal than ever. He has been so angry the last couple of days even Agitos was a little nervous standing next to him. Right now he was yelling at Khybon who had not delivered a piece of battlegear on time.<p>

"What do you mean it's not finished?" Chaor roars through the communication stone.

_**AN**__**: Anyone remember that stone Intress used to speak with Maxxor in the episodes 'Raznus Returns and Son of the Spiritlands'?**_

"It's almost near completion Chaor, I just need tomorrow to finis-"

"Finish it now!" Chaor cuts him off, impatient over the whole ordeal. "Skip your meals! Skip sleep! FINISH IT NOW!" He shouts, it was so loud that Agitos backed away a few feet.

"Y-yes, Master Chaor!" Khybon stammered, afraid before turning off the stone.

"Chaor!" An Underworld Soldier yells while entering.

"What is it?" Chaor asks.

"It's Takinom. She has returned from her reconnaissance and she wishes to speak with you about something important."

Chaor grumbles and then orders "Bring her in."

The Soldier nods and motions for Takinom to enter, she then steps into the room with one of her usual expressions.

"This better be good news Takinom." Chaor said with anger in his voice.

"It's better than that Chaor, I think I found a new creature." Takinom answers

That news confused Chaor, there was a new creature? Whose tribe is he a part of?

"Well where is he?" He demanded

"When I found him he was being chased by some M'arrillian Coral Fighters, I drove them off but, he was injured. He's currently healing in Asadab's cair." Takinom reports to the UnderWorld Tribe Ruler.

Chaor then started to think, if this creature could assist him he could take down the OverWorld Tribe and Maxxor wouldn't know what hit him.

"Show me the creature Takinom." Chaor orders, Takinom then leads Chaor to Asadab so that he could meet this new creature…

_**AN:**__** Oh here we are another cliffhanger ending, I hope you people are enjoying this. I am still accepting original Creature Ideas from anyone who reviews my story. This is Storyteller222 signing off.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
